Next to You
by G-scence
Summary: An undeliberate meeting, made a feeling of Naruto. He promised that he would be there when she was insecure. This is a song-fict. Curious? Find it by yourself!


**Yeah, it's my first song fic. I knew this song from my classmate, **_**Jacqueline**_**! She was singing this when I was get bored. I've been in love with this song. And it inspirated me to made a song fic. I hope that you like it. Mind to read? #readytoclick'back' .. XD**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Miss Typo, and other from an error brain.**

**(I'm not an American or British, so, I'm sorry if I couldn't english well)**

**.**

**.**

**Okay this is it..**

**From : Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber – ****Next to You**

It was a hot.. from a shiny yellow sun. It was a greatest sunrise that was followed by a beauty bird song. A nice day for a boy who had a shapire eyes and yellow hair. He was jogging on this shiny day. Help him to explored the nature.

Jogging.. was a better sport than we should go at gym. It'd make your money came out from your wallet. But, that reason was not his main purpose. Because few minutes later, he'd through his daily street. Where was it?

It was on the big and great mansion. A 'Hyuuga' mansion. He'd see a sweet thing he had ever seen when he through that street.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed to his girlfriend who was watering her flowers on her family's big yard.

"Ohayo, Na-Naruto-kun!" like usual, she'd answer him and taking her strange-smile-which-would-make-all-of-men-got-a-heart-attack out. And she did it to that weak boy.

_You got that smile, that only heaven can make. I'll pray to God everyday, that you keep that smile.._

You know, how simple their love story where love first found them. How simple they've been falling in love, since few years ago...

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

"Yeah, pull it up Naruto-kun! Put at.." his eyes were spinning around and then he pointed somewhere, ".. there!"

"_Errgh..!_ I-It's s-so b-biigg..!" there was a tired boy that looked overlouded.

_BUM!_

"Hoeh.." a boy who was called 'Naruto' had put a refrigerator on his new dinning room. He was sitting and leaning his body on the wall. But he couldn't take a rest now..

"NARUTO-KUUNN.. WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW.." a woman sound was passing Naruto's ears.

"Yeah, okaa-san, I'm coming..!" he smirked. He had a bad idea. He was walking to the window in his new bedroom and screamed, "OH, I HAVE A PAIN IN MY GASTRIC. OUUCH..! OKAA-SAN.. I HAVE TO USE TOILET..!"

His parents were seeing each other. And then, they shaked their head, ".. I think I need to check him.." his father, Minato, was searching him everywhere in house. But never got his son. He shaked his head once again.

##Next to You##

"Hoeh.. hoeh.. hoeh.." he was stop to running and bending his body on the middle of the road. And after let his tired go, he sat while leaning his body on the tree, in front of a big mansion.

'_Wow a big and great house!'_ he said. He got sleepy and wanna lay there. But he heard something around there. It was a beautiful song was heard.

'_Nice sound.. who has been singing?'_, he thought to followed the voice. It liked a girl's. Naruto was walking secretly. And his eyes get rounding after found a girl who had sung that song. A sweet and beauty girl.

_Yeah, you are my dream there's not a thing I won't do_

_I'll give my life up for you, cause you are my dream._

Naruto was getting closer and ...closer..!

"Wow, a beauty voice.."

"Eh?" that girl looked nervous and she was blushing. That impolite boy was getting closer and smiling..

"Konichiwa! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you.."

"Ah.. eh.. ni-nice to meet you too, U-Uzumaki-san!"

"What's your name, girl?"

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hi-Hinata.."

"Okay, Hinata-chan, umm.." he looked the mansion at his back, ".. is that your home?"

Hinata nodded nervously.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"Umm.. Hinata-chan?" Naruto was walking closer on her fence mansion, ".. is there any your dad?"

"Eh?" she was blushing and get nervous, "..no! I-I'm alone with m-my maid.."

'_Ouch, great!'_ Naruto said

"Eh?"

"Ah, eh, umm.. where did they go?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Hmm.." he smirked, ".. may I come in?"

"Eh? Yeah.." he jumped on the fence, ".. eh, but.."

"Sshh.." an impolite boy had put his index finger on Hinata's lip, ".. calm down, Hinata-chan! I won't do anything wrong. Even, I wanna be a friend and help you.."

Hinata was smiling, "arigatou gozaima, Naruto-kun.."

"Hn.. there are nice flowers. And it'd be better if their home get clean.." he took a broom on the wall.

"Okay, I'll clean your yard!"

_And baby everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that you're always lovely girl._

"Ah, but, it'll make you be tired, Naruto-kun.."

"Huh? It'll never make me be tired.."

_Cause you are the only thing that I got right now.._

##Next to You##

_WUUSH..!_ Cold night wind had been sticking an elegant Hyuuga daughter. It had been swallowing a purple dress which was worn by her strongly.

She was watching the light-blue sky and send her smile on the balcon. The most beautiful moonlight ever. And it had invited Naruto to see that.

"Amazing night, Miss Hyuuga.." he hugged from her back.

_One day when the sky is fallin', I'll be standing right next to you_

_Nothing will ever come between us, cause I'll be standing right next to you.._

She got surprised. And once again, she was blushing when she looked who has that hand.

"And it'd be better if I have you as my wife.."

"Eh?"

"Hmm.. it was so cold.. " he hugged her tighter.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" her fingers trembled. They were trying to hold a set of tan hand skin that twisted on her waist.

"Yeah.." there was warm breathing on Hinata's neck. And it made her sighed rapidly.

"Ah.." she evaded and closed her eyes. She got blushing again, ".. w-where d-do you from t-that you came here? W-where m-my dad? And w-why d-do.."

"Sshh..! I came from my house. And, your dad has asked me to come here.."

"W-why he asked you to come? Eh.." Naruto took her right hand and he held a ring on his left hand. And he was trying to let it twist in Hinata's graceful finger. He pulled up that hand up and kissed it.

"Because, I wanna marry you, Hina-chan.. do you want to accept me?"

_If you had my child, you would make my life complete._

_Just to have your eyes on my little me, that'd be mine forever._

"Eh?"

"HINATA-SAN! JUST SAY 'YEAH'!"

"...", she was surprised and looked at below, "Hanabi-chan?"

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR MY NEPHEW!" Neji was screaming loudly.

"AND WE'RE WAITING FOR OUR GRANDCHILD!"

Minato, Kushina, and Hiashi were screaming simultaneously.

"Eh?"

"So, do you want to be my wife, Miss Hyuuga?"

_We're made for one another me and you_

_And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through.._

"Ah?", she turned back and she was sending her smile, ".. of course, Mr. Uzumaki.."

_You've got that smile that only heaven can make _

_I pray to God everyday, to keep you forever..!_

**THE END**

**Huehehe.. I'll never believe it! I've taken more songs for write this fic. **

**Hihi.. I'm the best 'claimer' ever!**

**How about it? Is it bad? Is it mystery? Is it curious?**

**Ehehe.. Thank's for your time to read this error fic.**

**Emm, RnR please?**

**-YOROSHIKU-**


End file.
